Lips and Chains
by Iridessa Fayth
Summary: It's Vex's birthday, and he's hired Kenzi as a dominatrix to make it a memorable night, but what sorts of bizarre debauchery has the Mesmer cooked up for the nubile human girl? And what if, just what if, Kenzi is the one with the reigns and a taste for spontaneity? A saucy one-shot. (Contains limes and kink)


**†Lips and Chains†**  
_  
_

The cerulean lighting immediately thrust me into a warm daze when I came downstairs into the umbra of the private party room. I had walked through the familiar shadowy corridors of Carpe Noctem's basement with its medieval dungeon sensibilities, past ominously shut doors and hanging votive lights until I had finally come to a dead end where a threshold to my left against the wall emitted a dreamy glow. The room was small and fitted with effulgent strobe lights that stood still, casting rigid shafts of phantasmal luminescence through the delicate mist and onto a table where some goodies wafted off their sugary scent. I could have dismissed the small number of black-clad attendees and drab ambiance as the set up for the most boring or unnervingly creepy party, but I knew exactly what I had come for. I carried a body bag filled with the tools for a tougher, tangier love.  
"Alright peeps" I cut in. "I'm starving and hopefully none of these pastries contain anything that derived from the other white meat if you know what I mean". I hadn't noticed her before but Portia suddenly turned around and smiled at me before I continued, "I've had foot soup by accident before. It wasn't cool"  
"Don't worry Kenzi, I helped prepare them" she said.  
"Portia, girl! You did_ not_ tell me you'd be here!" I said, getting up and death-crushing the coolest Goth chick in pretty much the entire city. "So what's this strangely-small get together for anyway?" I asked, setting down my body bag. I was just a little bit on the nervous side, wondering when a certain creep would show up and all. He was the one who had sent me the noxious invite.  
"Well, it's Vex's birthday. But we haven't seen him anywhere. Who knows maybe he isn't coming" said Portia.  
"What kind of birthday boy doesn't even show up to his own birthday bash, huh?" My insides felt like they were being stirred in a martini glass, and not the slow gentle kind of stir. I took a slice of pumpkin pie and washed it down with someone's Muscatto. I was here for something different though. I knew exactly why _he_ wasn't _here._ "Maybe I should just look around for him and see if I find him hiding somewhere, just for the sake of being a complete weirdo. I'm surprised you came".  
"I didn't want to come, but I…"  
"What?" I lowered my voice, only to muffle it completely with a huge chunk of pie. "Don't tell me—"  
"It has nothing to do with Sylas" she said tersely. "I miss him but I'm here because I'm helping someone, and Vex invited me".  
"It's okay, Portia, if you don't want to talk about it, but, if it turns out to be something that puts my girl Bo in danger, I'm going to have to play against your team" I said. We locked eyes, but then she smiled a bit, melting the air between us.  
"Don't worry about it at all" said Portia. She placed her onyx lace adorned hand on mine before I could pick up my glass of bubbly goodness again. I softened and felt little spirals of trust do a jig in place of the uneasiness that did a mosh in my gut. I smiled and placed my free hand on top of hers.  
"I trust you… Well, I need to go look for he-who-must-not-be-named before I have to devise a proper punishment for his tardiness, and for the waste of precious gasoline it took to get here" I said. I leaped from the table past the few other party-goers, ominously taciturn, who watched curiously as I moved around the little room. There was a door at the opposite end that was shrouded with heavy velvet curtains in a lust worthy deep violet. I glanced behind me so as to survey the gaunt faces at the table on the leather couch across from a zombie themed pool table. Nice grotesque touch there…

I pushed the curtain aside and was nearly scared out of my skin when someone sharply hissed "Don't!".  
I turned around playing it cool with a big grin on my face.  
"Sexy curtains" I said. One of the party's patrons eyed me intently.  
"He forbade everyone save one person from going in there" he said. His eyes were searing, rimmed with black eyeliner done even better than mine.  
"Ah…That isn't annoying at all" I said mordantly, and started to play pool... With myself. "One person huh? I wonder who that is…"  
This just wasn't working. I needed to see him. All those saucy texts can't just be flushed away. Not when they could be used to flavor the real deal! For weeks we'd been going back and forth and yes, despite my disliking his whole code of conduct within the Dark Fae clan, he did kind of save our lives when we went to war with the Garuda. Besides, there was cash involved.  
On the other hand, I wasn't very physically interested much at all. I mean texts? Come on! Turn off for sure. Any freak could send texts with too much spice in them, and it rarely ever works. In fact, I'd have to be desperate out of my mind to partake in the cult of flir_text_ion and sexting. I resigned to the possibility of having a lackluster night. Upstairs was way more interesting. Whoever chose Enya to play in the background down here had a really warped idea of what a birthday _party _is. Nothing against Enya, but really?  
The other guys were not very attractive. I don't even understand why anyone was here at all. What with Portia being all shady and whatnot, I was getting a little more confused than bothered. Then I had an idea.  
"Hey guys, who can roll more zombie heads back into their graves? Whoever wins gets my ticket to that Skinny Puppy show" I challenged, standing over the pool table. The others exchanged glances and in no time I worked up a good enough frenzy to slip away unnoticed. I slid behind the velvet curtains hiding that strange door. Body bag in tow, I turned the brass knob and pushed into a warm, indigo-lit dungeon. I locked the bolts behind me. On a ghoulishly decorated stand, there was a note:

_I didn't expect you to actually come here, Human Pet_

I smirked. Dropping my body bag on the ground I panned my surroundings. There was a bunk bed to my left, covered with dark tapestries, sheer and solid alike. The room looked almost like it was used to dump random spooky items of dreary sentimental value. I was impressed. Across from me was a wall covered with all manners of kinky paraphernalia. I felt myself become engorged at the thought of hanging him from a suspension bloc. I clicked the heels of my heavily buckle-accented platform boots. The air became heavy. I tossed the note and walked towards the display of bullwhips, chains, handcuffs and ball gags. Behind me on the opposite wall where the door was, posters of gorgeous goth bands covered the wallpaper in all their gloomy glory.  
"Okay, where are you dude? I got your little note thingie…Stop hiding. It's not mysterious or attractive…In the slightest" I looked around, picking up rustic and Victorian doodads like antique clocks customized with shimmer to suit the dreamy feel of the room. A throbbing industrial beat was playing, and it was muffled; from upstairs? All I knew was that it was putting me in the mood! So I took it upon myself to plop down into the bottom bunk bed and pretend my hands were the hands of a really hot guy. I cupped my tits in my palms before running them down my ribs, then my waist, feeling the hardness of my steel-boned corset and imagining how much of a tease it was for it to be there, and take such effort to remove. I caressed my neck, sliding down again, feeling waves of desire pulse through me, and then I was getting wet and tense. I let my fingers slip under the waistband of my black jeans, underneath my lace panty, And-  
"Already? Without me?" came a familiar voice, in that heavy cockney accent that strangely turns me on. I immediately thrust my hands upwards into my hair like a boss;  
"I'm fixing my hair you creep! Back away, Back. _Awayyyy _pervert" I warned. He stepped back grinning, and when I finally really looked at him, I may have busted an ovary. He was wearing tight leather pants that were sure to allow his body to transparently speak louder than words, a fishnet shirt with dangling sleeves, leather cuffs with O-rings dangling from them and a myriad of silver accents in the form of link bracelets with pewter charms. He wore a black dog collar embellished with perfectly sharp spikes that I had the sudden desire to press my tongue against. His boots were Dr Martens, and they stopped just above the ankle.  
My lips flapped but no words came out. I simply glared with wide eyes and shut my mouth. I got up and stood by the door. He must've been thinking along my train of thought too:  
"Don't you look lovely tonight! Aren't you going to be a doll and wish me happy birthday?"  
"We all know why I'm here. I'm going to whoop your ass for some cash and then hop right out, back to my life…of…ass whooping" I retorted.  
"So you're that impersonal, eh? It's not even going to be a friendly li'le favor or a birthday _gift_?" said Vex. "What's in the body bag?" He lifted it up and began opening it.  
I quickly snatched it from him.  
"You're not getting anything until we clarify our terms here" I said. "You're paying me 700 bucks to give you a few bruises and spanks. No one is to know about this, no one is to hear about this, and no, you cannot tell Bo before I do". I placed my hands on my hips waiting for his words of acquiescence.  
"I think I like you as a mistress already!" He said, and suddenly pinned me against the door from behind, his body warm on my back, his crotch against my ass, and both hands holding my wrists against the veneered oak. "I do hope that you do a good job, and maybe I'll even tip you" he whispered sneeringly. I thrust my elbows backwards to push him off then raised my foot ready to put my sharp 3 inch heels to good use...  
"Oh I don'tdisappoint. I'm _all_ about blowing peoples' minds when it comes to biting down on that wad of cash at the end of the hook. Just don't get your hopes up too high because I think I'm going to have trouble NOT killing you out of sheer pleasure tonight, man" I snapped.  
"Lassy, you were pleasuring yourself to thoughts of me before I even got here" He said with an insidious grin. "Didn't take you for a nymphomaniac, but I'm starting to like your minx side"  
"I was not pleasuring myself. I was fixing my do', so scoop that daydream out of your head and let's get what we both came for". I bent down and picked up my body bag. I pulled out a few of my own whips, a paddle just for kicks, some candle sticks and the coolest medieval style dagger you've never seen. It dawned on me that what I was doing in this very moment was dangerous. Vex could make me murder myself with any of the objects in the room. He could make me do things no one could ever forgive me for, and he could ruin everything with the flick of his wrist. He was a hit man for the Morrigan, callous leader of the Dark Fae.  
I got the chills, but somehow, mixed in with the fear was this burning ardor, this wild desire. I suppressed these salacious mental excursions…Lust? I glimpsed him again, leeringly, and I found myself insanely attracted to him. I wanted him to take me, throw me into the bed and ravish me. He plopped himself into the bed and sighed ostentatiously instead.  
Out of the blue I felt my hands betray me. By their own accord they flew behind me and I was unable to touch anything. It felt as though I were making these movements with my body but not with my mind. He had really dug into my head with his freaky powers and it _freaked_ me out to the point that I panicked and fell to the ground. He was sitting up in the bed laughing as he effortlessly mesmerized me.  
"And what do you plan on using that dagger for, eh, love? " He asked with a hint of malice in his usual joking manner. He giggled when I got free and walked over there to slap him about fifty times in one second.  
"That's for something else. I'm not trying to get into serious trouble with you. I've got stuff to do with my life and dying at a depraved Dark Fae's birthday 'party' is not on that list" I said curtly. When he looked back up at me grinning, I punched him softly on the arm. He sat there very still. My eyes bore down into him. I stood prostrate in my tightly laced corset, making my tits look hyper taut, framed sensuously by a thin violet lace shrug. I put on my mistress-poker face, hoping that my silvery lip luster was still intact, and my eyes well accentuated by dark shadows in violet, black and teal; Fyrinnae make-up was expensive stuff, and I went all out for this one!  
His eyes never left mine. I looked down and noticed the bulge in his tight black leather pants. I couldn't stop myself. I locked my knees around his waist and pushed myself hard against him, letting out a single moan of momentary sensual bliss as he was pushed up against my most sensitive spot. Wary of hitting my head against the top bunk I dunked under with him, and he started to lick and suck at the nape of my neck. I ripped myself away from him before he could go any further. I grabbed him by his collar and connected a chain to it. I yanked him over to the suspension post like he was a bad dog, ready to be punished for his misbehavior. He was nearly salivating when I pulled him up by his chain so that he could stand up while I shackled his wrists to the board. Burning with desire he began to struggle in a passive aggressive manner that alighted in me a feeling I'd never known before. I didn't feel like I was doing this for money. I became my character, I became the mistress, and he was my naughty, groveling pet. While he struggled and complained I pushed my right arm into him, letting the spikes on my bracelet press into his flesh.  
He let out a sharp inhalation of breath, the pleasure of the pain biting into him. When he started to behave a little better, I glared down into his dark eyes. I kissed his forehead, then just below his collar bone, then I lifted his fishnet shirt and ran my tongue over his smooth hot skin. I gently bit his nipples, but when he started squirming again I raised the whip.  
"Keep moving and you'll be tasting the kiss of my whip, bitch" I snarled. He was grinning now, excited out of his mind. I pushed myself against him and he was hard as a rock. I ran my hands up and down his body, then dug my nails into his rib cage. He laughed because it tickled. I kept going because after a while it was torture and he was on the verge of busting a nut. But then I was annoyed. I lashed the whip once, then twice, each time he cried out in joy. Time passed in this manner, until I got an idea…  
I lifted my right leg and pressed my boot over his crotch lightly enough so that the pain was minimal. I searched his wanting eyes. Mine were icy and cold. He loved every second of it, and I was more aroused than I'd ever been in my entire crazy-ass life.  
"Hmm…I think it might be time for doggy to lie down now" I said in a matter-of-fact tone. I paced back and forth before him. In the corner of my eye I saw an interesting and useful appliance in the room. There was a sort of gurney on the wall that I could fold down. I got to work on that until it was perpendicular to the wall and ready for use. It was covered in shiny black PVC and was rife with constraints. I was getting wetter by the minute, and needed a solution fast.  
As soon as the gurney was ready, I started undoing his shackles. He obediently walked over and lied down on it, shivering with anticipation, smiling madly. I strapped down his wrists, his ankles and even his waist. This was going to be more of an exciting challenge now. I threw one leg over him and sat down right on his erection. It hit my clit and sent maelstroms of joy up through my entire body, and I lost control for a moment. Vex was ecstatic!  
He began to struggle, and with promptness I responded to every movement with a lash of the whip. I know he wanted badly for me to unbuckle his studded belt and the fly of his pants, but the postponing of doing such a thing made me even more euphoric. The dangerous Mesmer was now under control, some serious, ultra-impossible-to-escape control. I hopped off of him and walked away. I peeked behind me and saw him watch me with curious eyes. He squirmed with anticipation after resigning to staring at the ceiling. I picked up the candle sticks and lit them with a votive. Once they got properly deliquescent at the top, I set them down in a candelabrum. I walked back over to Vex and seized a lock of his wild, stringy black hair.  
"Just you wait" I whispered sharply in his ear before biting the lobe.  
"Oh I'm waiting!" he said with a grin.  
I took my dagger and used it to cut off his fishnet shirt. I didn't care about that very much because I knew he could just get another one. After jerking the remaining slivers of fabric off of his pale, hard body, I tossed them on the ground and then picked up the candle sticks. Wide eyed he watched me lift one up, then he shut his eyes tightly anticipating the proceeding events;  
I tilted my hand and drizzled the searing hot wax onto his chest and torso, careful and sedulous as I made a special little mark on him. I grinned, and spanked his shackled leg every time he winced, yelped or exhaled sharply in sweet, sweet pain. Done with my work I set the now small candlesticks down on the little stand and walked over to the side of the restraining board and bent down to whisper I his ear,  
"Now that wasn't _so_ bad was it?"  
He was wildly happy when I undid his chains and straps. It wasn't over yet. The build-up was huge. My legs were shaking as I undid the very last straps at his ankles and he got up, and I pushed the restraining gurney back up onto the wall. He turned to face me when I was done, with _"Kenzi's little bitch"_ scrawled out in black wax on the front of his body.  
I undid my corset and tossed it so that I was in just a thin, black and cerulean lace bustier. I pushed him onto the bunk bed and could hear the throbbing industrial beat again. As we began to passionately kiss and caress one another in a violent war of fervor, the music eased into "I Want Nothing" by Kerli. I smiled and rolled my eyes, lying on top of him. Neither of us had words to say…it was just…Perfect. He was smiling back at me, and maybe there was a drop of, what? Vulnerability? in the Mesmer's eyes that I'd never seen there before.  
I unbuckled his belt, tossed it. I undid his button and zipper. He waited for my permission to undo mine, as though he was still in character. I grinned, allowing it, and he did so, and then pulled them down rigorously down to my knees. We exchanged looks of fiery passion and dry-humped voraciously, ravenously. I dug my fingernails into his back, and he grabbed me by the waist and thrust me up and down like I was a big sexy apple-corer and he was the good little sexy ripe apple being chopped to pieces. Before we knew it, there was no longer a barrier of fabric between us and I felt the cool metal of a cock-ring.

I packed up my body bag, saying not a single word to Vex. I felt his presence as he lingered nearby, watching me, I could almost feel his characteristic sneering smirk too. I double checked the contents of my body bag to the unnerving realization that I'd forgotten the dagger. I rose up to my feet and swiveled around on my heel only for Vex to seize control of my body. Fear swept through me as I was thrust forward over the stand causing everything on it to topple, save for the dagger which was unexpectedly in my hand.  
Feeling betrayed and scared to death I struggled against my own hands coming towards my throat with the dagger. The post-coital bliss went from liquid to ice.  
"What are you DOING?!" I demanded. "I knew I couldn't trust you, you asshole!"  
"When did I ever say you could trust me, Miss Kenzi, the succubus's little human pet?" He quipped, his hands like those of a puppet master, guiding the direction of my own. His power was immense, and I was amazed for a second that I had just had him in total bondage only minutes ago, and inside me seconds ago. I was abruptly slammed up against the door, the point of the dagger now on my skin—

Then I was released and fell to the ground shocked, shaken, frightened and breathing so heavy I thought that I would regurgitate one of my lungs. I touched my throat and my fingertip came back crimson. Indeed, the point of the dagger did prick me. I was livid, and grabbed the nearest object and hit him with it continuously as he nearly died of hysterical laughter.  
"Not!" _Spank_. "Funny!" _Spank._ "At!" _Punch_ "All!"_ Kick_. He was still laughing and by then I was straddling him. He was doubled over, chortling like a total idiot, and I calmed down, hitting him one more time before getting up and slinging my bag over my shoulder.  
When he got up and we both became sensibly calm, I was tempted to say, _Now, about that dollop of green cheese, _but then I realized that I hadn't done just a silly birthday favor for some payment. In fact, I felt like it was _my_ birthday.  
I glared at him, then pulled him close brusquely and kissed him hard. He kissed back ardently, gripping me by the back of my neck in one strong hand.  
"Happy birthday, creepo. I actually _really enjoyed_ that" I told him as I broke away from the terse kiss, shivers of lascivious feelings running up and down my body. A part of me hated him, but the other part felt a palpitating warmth in his embrace and presence, a titillating magnetism.  
"Why thank you, mistress. I'm glad you did, because it won't be the last time. You can bet on it" he said. The he stopped and looked around, frazzled; "Where'd I put my trench coat?"  
"I don't think you need it. Don't you have a birthday party to celebrate?" I remarked, tossing a random article of clothing at him. "And besides, this isn't over for tonight yet, either".  
His expression mischievous, he seized my hand and from his back pocket produced his wallet, from which he pulled out my compensation and pressed it firmly into my palm.

The night was still young.

* * *

_**Hello readers, I hoped you enjoyed this last minute one-shot as much as I did. I know it's a little crass, but this is what I've been craving for a long time to be honest, and maybe you were too! I'd love to hear back from you, and let me know if I should make another one! :p**_


End file.
